Template talk:Equine nav
Winged Unicorn placement I would like to propose that the Winged Unicorn be moved from the Pegasus row to the Unicorn row, since it is called a Unicorn and not a Pegasus. I realize that it has wings, but there are other unicorns with wings that we do not add to Pegasus: the Butterfly Unicorn, Dragonfly Unicorn and Fairy Unicorn. The Pegasus is a specific kind of winged horse. Not every form of winged horse is a pegasus. If the winged unicorn or any other type of unicorn were a pegsus, I think it would be called a Pegacorn. I am adding that line to this since the pegacorns don't seem to be in this template, and will likely move winged unicorn to unicorns since there is a space for them so it shouldn't mess anything up. +y 16:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *K I ended up making the move, added pegacorn categories, removed unnecessary text at the end, slightly alphabetized. One thing that occurs to me: not every equine in the 'pegasus' category is actually called a pegasus. I think it is clear by pegacorns and non-pegasi unicorns that if not every unicorn with wings is a pegacorn, then not every horse with wings should be called a pegasus. The equines not named Pegasi in the template currently are: Batwing Horse, Mini Bat Horse, along with Batwing Foal and Mini Bat Foal. I would like to propose we remove these and move them to 'other' with the zebras. That or, since they are actually called 'horse', we should look into whether or not they are actually treated as horses. I ask this because of this statement: :"When harvesting a Horse Stable that contains a Batwing Horse and any Stallion, there is a chance to find an Batwing Foal to share with your neighbours." This implies that it is actually treated as a horse in spite of its wings. Actually, looking at both the Batwing and the Mini Bat, I can see they are both present in the Template:HorseNav which is also present on their page in spite of NotHorseNav. Due to this, I am going to remove them from the template. We might make a note about winged horses on that template or perhaps make a new part of the template for it. +y 17:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) We really need to redo most of the animal nav templates since the new "breeding pens" have been released, including both and . Quite a bit of game behavior is different for certain animals depending on where they are (on farm, in stable, in pasture). The Batwing Horse, for example, produces foals all by itself in the Pasture, but needs a stallion to make foals in the Horse Stable. Other horses will only produce Brown Foals in the Horse Stable, but will produce self foals in the Horse Paddock. If you put the Batwing Foal in the Nursery Barn, it will grow up to be a Black Horse, but if you grow it from the farm (for cash) it will turn into a Batwing Horse. The current organization of the categories on the HorseNav are basically by what the foals (actually) grow into inside the Nursery Barn. A few of the listings are not what would be expected (Shire & Batwing horses that grow into Black Horses, etc). It's fairly important to use graphic representation because many people don't know or don't use the correct in-game nomenclature (some of which has changed, or varies depending on language and source). However, it would be helpful if there was a way to prevent the images from loading unnecessarily. If you want to try some different layouts for the templates, and put it (or a sample) up in a sandbox, that would be great! I'd like to see anything that would make the wiki (including nav templates) clearer or easier to use. You may also want to leave a message for Rose on her talk page so you can get input from her about what is and isn't working with the current templates. She is one of the people that is currently adding a lot to the animal nav templates. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 23:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :"If you put the Batwing Foal in the Nursery Barn, it will grow up to be a Black Horse, but if you grow it from the farm (for cash) it will turn into a Batwing Horse." This it utterly terrifying. Remind me to go take all my specialty horses out of the Nursery ASAP... this sounds like something important to communicate to players so they don't lose unique animals to what I think we should rightly call a horrific bug. Are there any other breeds of foal that people can lose to become boring black horses like the batwings? Anyway the only thing I can think to do for the moment is take out the winged unicorns and put them under their own heading since the unicorns one is so big. So far there are 5: *Butterfly Unicorn *Dragonfly Unicorn *Fairy Unicorn *Frosted Fairy *Winged Unicorn Plus their foals. So I dunno, maybe that's not enough yet, it's less than the 8 breeds of Pegacorn. For it to actually remove a line from the unicorns section would require removing 6 (the amount in the last row) so it doesn't make sense to do at the moment. May as well make use of the space that's there. +y@talk